


Sin Nada

by Nath97



Category: Naruto
Genre: Haku doesn't want to live, M/M, Memories, Neji hates the Hyuuga clan, One random shots, Self Harm, Slow Romance, They must fix their problems first, Zabuza is dead, handling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath97/pseuds/Nath97
Summary: En un Au en donde Zabuza se retractó y salvó a Haku por los sentimientos que tenía por este, muriendo en su lugar. Al no tener un lugar a donde ir es acogido por Konoha, Haku no tiene razón para vivir y solo espera el momento adecuado para quitarse la vida, conociendo en el proceso a alguien igual de roto que él, Hyuuga Neji.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza (past), Haku/Neji Hyuuga, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sin Nada

**Author's Note:**

> En el que Zabuza muere salvando a Haku, y este es acogido por Konoha (con todo el desastre que esto implica).  
> Historias al azar sobre la posible relación de esta singular pareja.

Haku observó indiferente la algarabía que la Aldea de la Hoja mostraba en cada habitante suyo, en cada mercader en las abarrotadas calles del mercado, en cada pequeño niño que corría con sus pequeñas y frágiles piernas, en el aire gentil, fresco que recorría su tez cual suave caricia. 

Viviendo sus pequeñas vidas patéticas e insignificantes.

— No sé porque sigues invitándolo, Naruto.— La voz del Uchiha bordea desdén, camuflado su irritación y sospecha dirigidos hacia su persona, sentados en una simple mesa compartida por el momento por el equipo 7 y 10.

Sonrió mentalmente al cubrir su burla con una mirada triste, sus enormes ojos marrones y el arco delicado de sus labios rosas escondían la indiferencia que las palabras del niño Uchiha le producían. Ocultó su verdadero sentir a través de su actuación como la máscara que siempre usaba en batalla.

Al rubio (y a todos los demás) siempre le conmovían una buena actuación.

— ¡No digas eso, bastardo! Haku ahora es parte de la aldea, la misma baa-chan lo ha dicho. ¿Cierto, Sakura-Chan? — Contestó el rubio con una gran sonrisa, en sus rasgos felinos las ansias de congraciarse con la niña a su lado.

Haku pensó que podría ser de alguna forma adorable si no fuera por la sonrisa grotesca que hacía al querer tener la aprobación de la niña de cabello rosado, un intento desesperado de un tonto enamorado (alguien con ojos y un poco de cerebro podría ver eso) de congraciarse con su amada.

¿Por qué mendigar aprobación a alguien que no lo merece, que no es digno de suplicar e idolatrar? No lo entendía.

— ¡Naruto! — Gritó la Haruno en reprimenda, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su puño, con los brazos abultados y la expresión furiosa que la hacia verse mas masculina de lo que debería.— No digas eso, seguramente él no lo quiso decir como tú lo estás pensando, ¿No es cierto, Sasuke-Kun? — De un momento a otro, cambio por completo su personalidad. El movimiento de sus caderas, el gesto de ruego de sus manos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas trataban de aparentar una imagen de inocencia, fragilidad y ternura hacia el pelinegro.

Él usaba máscaras, tanto de porcelana como en la vida real, desde pequeño había descubierto que el expresar dolor con su belleza solo atraía mas problemas. Su rostro y rasgos suaves eran un arma de doble filo que nunca había dudado en emplear para su beneficio.

Conocía de pies a cabeza como un ninja debía de actuar.

Y lo que estaba viendo debía de ser el acto más falso que puso presenciar en su vida, si fuese una verdadera kunoichi, tal pésima actuación le habría costado una bonita rebanada en el cuello. Tensó sus dedos, sintiendo suavemente entre la yema de sus dedos los senbons que escondía entre la humedad de su piel, se sentía tan tentado a hacerle daño de verdad para que pudiera demostrar algo de emoción real.

— La frentona tienes razón. Sasuke-kun no lo dijo con malas intenciones como para que lo estés insultando, ¡baka! — Secundó la única rubia del grupo, con los mismo modales salvajes y luego los gestos de empalagosa adulación, otra pésima actuación en el haber, siendo acompañada por los ruidos de fondo de los demás compañeros de Naruto.  
Haku se preguntaba como Konoha seguía siendo potencia en el mundo ninja con shinobis tan mal entrenados, era un verdadero misterio para él. Todos llevaban el corazón en la manga, expresaban sus sentimientos a flor de piel, sería un milagro si sus enemigos en el futuro no aprovecharan esas debilidades para eliminarlos.

Negó con la cabeza hacia el rubio (que gimoteaba quejándose del golpe/Uchiha por quitarle la atención de la pelirrosa) para débilmente agregar. — No te preocupes Naruto-kun, en realidad no me importa. — Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, desviando su mirada de los ojos azules que buscaban algún indicios de mentira en sus palabras.  
El Uzumaki iba a seguir indagando hasta que otro niño de cabello castaño con un cachorro de perro ninja llamó su atención. Haku miró sin ver a las dos niñas gritándose entre ellas (casi llegando a los golpes), a los compañeros de esta intentar detenerlas y recibir golpes por eso, a otros 2 grupos integrarse a la conversación (o al menos intentar hacerlo) entre la algarabía/griterío que hacían esas dos.

Ignoró por completo los gritos exagerados del rubio o la fría indiferencia del pelinegro, mirando de reojo a todos a su alrededor, colocándose en la pose correcta para no revelado su escudriño de todo el lugar. El joven de cabello recogido, el Nara, así como el chico cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropa, el Aburame, lo observan entre muecas de tedio e indiferencia, estudiándolo, buscando debilidades de tal forma de que él no se diera cuenta.

Pero Haku era un espía, no podía ser engañado.

Sonrió levemente, ladeando suavemente su cabeza, encontrando el ángulo que con practicada facilidad permitía que sus ojos se vieran más grandes, sus labios en una sonrisa angelical que era enmarcada por sus suaves mechones de cabello negro que caían libres de su simple moño.

La imagen de la fragilidad.

Una bonita cara con una actitud sumisa, un delicioso bocado para cualquier ninja que creía en su inocencia por su belleza, viendo el error de su vacilación cuando el hielo dentro del él los empalaba de adentro hacia afuera.

A Zabuza-sama siempre le había gustado que sonriera así.

Años de práctica convirtieron su cuerpo en un arma mortal, la helada perfección dentro de él había eliminado cualquier tipo de error, quebrado sus huesos y congelado sus expresiones para reflejar todo lo que los demás habían demandado de él.

Se había moldeado como una perfecta escultura de hielo a todo lo que Zabuza-sama había exigido, había necesitado, había querido de él.

Y ahora ya no estaba, y las partes rotas dentro de él se estaban cayendo, exponiendo la cosa deforme e incompleta que ahora era (que siempre había sido).

Ninguno era relevante a sus ojos, ninguno era especial (raros, sí; extravagantes y ruidos, por supuesto; especiales, no) cómo lo había sido Zabuza-sama, nadie podía cortar tan finamente su carne, nadie podía billar como la luna sobre las aguas quietas del mar, nadie había tenido una muerte tan hermosa como el.

Tan banal, tan estúpida, tan pobre por una cosa sin valor como su vida.

Zabuza-sama fue excepcional, fue magnífico, fue brillante como la sangre que cubría su piel y espada como pintura de guerra, esos ojos marrones (casi negros) que podían desgarrar cada pedazo de su ser, estudiar su alma de adentro hacia afuera exponiéndolo, dejándolo vacío, solo y sin sentido por el cual vivir.

Haku sonrió tristemente, el hielo estaba tan arraigado en su ser que las lágrimas ya se habían congelado incluso antes de salir de sus ojos.

Levantó la mirada al sentir un enfoque laser cerca de su rango de detección, mirando entre las hebras de su cabello negro la fuente de tal intensa emoción, la vieja sensación de peligro pasó entre sus sentidos como el suspiro de un moribundo.

El chico de ojos pálidos, Hyuuga (si sus pocos conocimientos en los doujustus no le fallaban), estudiaba a la niña del mismo color de ojos, la de cabello corto y presencia casi insignificante. La estudiaba con la intensidad de un científico observando a un insecto particularmente complicado pero a la vez fascinante a través de un microscopio, con el recelo de un animal rabioso que olisquea a su presa antes de darle la mordida fatal, con la pericia y la apariencia, el porte de una hombre fuerte, arrogante y orgulloso, de alguien que no temía decir lo que piensa y tomar lo que considera suyo.

Todo una bonita imagen, todo un disfraz, una máscara (algo de que él sabía muy bien), una fachada para ocultar todo lo podrido, lo feo, la verdad.  
El Hyuuga tenía los ojos de un hombre atrapado, eran los ojos de un hombre sin futuro, eran los ojos de alguien que sabía que no importara la que hiciera en la vida, al final, ellos mismos sabían que no valía nada.

Estaba enredado en una trampa mortal, con la misma mirada de un preso que va directamente a su ejecución, era la mirada de alguien tan iracundo que si hubiese sido un Uchiha, no le hubiese sorprendido que el sharingan se manifieste.

El odio pasional en esos ojos muertos concordaba con el vacío en los suyos, esas ansias de querer ser libre pero atrapado por cadenas (tanto reales como metafóricas) que lo sujetaban, una correa para mantener al animal dentro, una soga amarrada al cuello que se apretaba cada vez mas y mas. 

Era como verse en un retorcido y distorsionado espejo.

"Que patético" Pensó con desdén.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy nueva en el fandom y debuto con esta inusual pareja. La idea pertenece al grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu, a mi se me dio el permiso de hacer ciertas historias de esta.  
> Las historias estarán puesta al azar, si cuento con mas contenido lo uniré todo como una historia única y lineal. Muchas gracias.


End file.
